


The New Legends Of Disenchantment

by Imasuckerforships



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018), The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Bean and Eflo and Luci meet the gang, Bean gets magical powers, Belfo, Comedy, Cross Over, Derek Comes Back, Derek and Sandy get on, Dimension Travel, Drunken Shenanigans, Elfo and Trip get on, F/M, Gen, Kaedo Zef And Luci would get on, Kaedo is a dragon, Kaedo returns, Magic, Moneky and bean would be good friends, Not canon in both shows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sandsy, The worlds are connected, Tripkey, just an AU, not canon, pubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Monkey and the gang get teleported to a magical kingdom called dream land. Where they meet a teenager named Bean and her personal Demon Luci, and her best friend a green elf named Elfo.Shenanigans and friendships will be formed!DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie & Elfo & Luci (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie/Elfo (Disenchantment), Luci & Elfo (Disenchantment), Luci & Kaedo Zef, Monkey King & Bean, Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Tripitaka & Elfo (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	1. The scroll of travel

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is. I just like both shows and thought why my cross them over?!

“Monkey..”  
Monkey turned to the angry white haired woman next to him.  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing to Elfo?!”  
He looked down at the elf he had pinned against a tree.  
“Uhhh...”

-//-

Monkey had returned to his friends. He had the where abouts of the next scroll. The scroll of travel.  
“A scroll of travel?”, Trip asked him, he nodded, he wasn’t wearing any armour, his weapon was a sword.   
“Yeah. It’s a few days travel from here.”, He said and Trip smiled to him. “It’s good to have you back.”  
He smiled back before turning to his other companions.  
Monkey looked the same, same grin, same crown, his clothes was a simple jumper, and trousers, with brown boots. They seemed a bit to big, probably stolen.  
Trip was thankful he was back, not that she’d ever admit how much she was sad about his death or anything.  
“So. Let’s set of them?”  
Sandy had a lit price of wood in her hand. Gaxin dead body on a made table. “Sure.”, She tossed the lit piece of wood on his des body and it lit up. Pigsy stared at her quizzically. What a funeral.

-//-  
“He was hurting my monk.”, Monkey snapped at the white haired woman. The green elf in his hands simply smiled. “Hello I’m Elfo.”  
He was still staring at the white haired woman.  
“Let go of him. He would never hurt some innocent person, let alone a monk.”, The white haired woman snapped.  
A talking cat thing beside her scoffed.  
“Uh huh..”, the talking cat said and Monkey almost frowned at it. A talking cat?!  
“Shut it Luci. Listen. Strong prince. Let go of Elfo ok?”  
Monkey dropped the creature. Elfo landed on his but and he laughed. “He’s a Prince!”  
Monkey scoffed. Trip who was staring quizzically at the talking cat smiled to the elf.  
“He’s a King actually.”  
Elfos eyes widened, “Wow.”  
Monkey shook his head, still confused as to.. Where in the seven hells they where.  
Sandy who had been protecting Kaedo elf him wonder out. Kaedo pokes the demon.  
“Silly cat.”, He said and Luci scoffed and took out a cigarette.  
“Demon actually.”

-//-  
The gang had set up camp.  
Less than a days trip to the scroll now.  
Trip sat close to the fire. Days got colder now.  
Monkey sat next to her.  
“You cold?”  
She shrugged, she had missed the oaf.  
Monkey took of his jumper and placed urban over her shoulders.  
“Better?”  
Trip pulled a little bit and sniffed it, it smelt of him, after missing him so much, she had even forgotten what he smelt like. His jumper smelt of fire wood, and it made Trip remember nights curled up by a fire with the scholar.   
She smiled.  
“Yeah it is Monkey.”  
He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  
He held her there for a few minutes. Just watching the flames dance. Wondering if you could ever dance like them. The fire spat out embers, the embers floating up to the sky. The smoke was in the opposite direction. Monkey likes fires. He could smell the fire wood burning. He could almost taste the marshmallows that he used to heat up on flames.  
His gaze landed on the monk next to him.  
She was still looking at the fire. He watched the way it danced on her face, lighting up her feckles like stars.  
He smiled.  
“No problem Monk.”

-//-  
“A demon huh? Your tiny?!”, Kaedo said and Monkey extended his staff.  
“A demon!”, He snapped and pointed his staff at Luci.  
Luci blinked and flicked at the end.  
“I’m a good demon. What the hell are you guys?”  
Monkey grinned and flicked his hair.   
“I am a god. My names The Monkey King. That’s Sandy, a water god, Pigsy a.. Pig.. God.. And Tripitaka. The human we chose to help us collect the rest of the sacred scrolls.”, He said and the white haired woman, Luci and Elfo all looked to each other.  
“Jeez what have you guys been taking? Where have you even come from?”, The white haired woman said, and Trip stared st the scroll in her hand.  
“The burnt sands. In Chinland.”  
Luci the demon laughed.   
“That doesn’t exist druggies.”  
Trip and Monkey sighed.  
“Where are we then?”  
“Dreamland.”

-//-  
As the next morning came around, Moneky and the group made there way to the river of travels. Where the scroll was.  
They figured Sandy was the best candidate to find it because it was a river.  
She sighed and slipped under almost elegantly.  
Pigsy and the others all looked bored. Pigsy decided to make lunch.  
Monkey practised some moves. Trip watched Monkeys movements. Enchanted by the way he moved.  
Then Kaedo walked in camp.  
“Kaedo?”  
He smiled. And nicked some food don pigsy.  
“How are you guys.”  
“What.. Are you doing here?”  
“I have business over the river. Saw you lot. What are you doing here?”  
Monkey smiled and stuck his sword in the ground.  
“Kaedo Zef. Nice to see you again.”  
Keado shrugged and sat down next to Trip.  
He made himself comfortable and then ate his food.  
Pigsy handed Trip and Moneky a plate.

Sandy emerged from the water. The water glistening all over her skin. She looked almost like a water being. Her blue hair slick down her back. Her hips swaying as her cloak was took of earlier. Pigsy watched and blinked his cheeks flushing.  
Sandy then flopped down and coughed up water. Pigsy dropped his food and helped her over. As clear as day. The scroll was in her hand.  
“Here.”, She squeaked and passed it to Trip. Trip took it and was fascinated by how it wasn’t soaking wet. The paper was blank. Weird.  
She slipped it in with the other scrolls.  
Sandy slumped next to Pigsy nibbling at his food he had given up. She was still soaking wet. Pigsy had a hand on the small of her back. “Everything Good Sands?”, He asked in the most gentle tone he could. She smiled and gulped down some bread. “Yeah. I got the last of it out as you helped me over.”, She said her vice raspy. He smiled and gave her a cup of water. She sipped.  
“We should take those clothes of Sands.”, He said, and relaxed how suggestive that sounded, “I meant so she doesn’t get a cold!”, He snapped to the others blushing, Kaedo gave him a sly look.  
“Kaedo? Why are you here?”, Sandy asked as she saw him.  
Keado let her gaze. He cracked a grin, and crossed his arms. “I have business over the river but I decided to wait to see you.. But it’s dark now.. So can I stay the night? I’ve been staying in hostels, cheap ones and they aren’t nice and-“  
“Kaedo.”, Trip said, her tone caring. “Stay for how ever long you want. Your only a child still.”, She said and he smiled and held her hand a little. “Thanks.”  
She smiled back and skipped on Monkeys jumper fully. The cold really had caught up to her. Sandy was shivering. Pigsy sighed and grabbed her hand. “Come on. I’ll help you get warmer ok?”, He asked her and she nodded and he led her a few meters away.  
Pigsys hands ghosted her arms.  
He smiled and unbuckled her top. He hoped to heavens she had an under top on. He helped her plea of her trousers, her boots. Giving her smiled all the while. She was red, awkwardly letting him undress her. It wasn’t so they could have sex, it was so she could get dry.  
He bundled up her clothes. She was left naked. He cleared his throat, averting his eyes from her figure. “Sandy? I’ll get you one of my spare tops and trousers ok? And I’ll put these up on a tree to dry.”  
She smiled up at him, and was thankful he was here.  
“Thank you so much Pigsy.”  
He rubbed his cheek nervously and leaned down and patted her head. “No problem.”  
She blinked up at him as he walked back to the trio by the fire. She blushed and sheepishly hung her head, replaying what had happened.   
As she made her way back, in Pisgys to big top and trousers, she sat next to him.  
Trip was staring at the scroll.  
“Trip?”  
She looked up at Sandy with a smile.  
“I’m just trying get to figure it out Sandy.”  
Sandy hummed and out her hands net the fire warming herself up. She felt herself let out a sigh. She felt warm. Not just because of the fire, she felt warm because she was in Pigsys clothes. She felt warm because of how Pigsy had acted. How he cared. She smiled. He cared. She.. Cared back.  
Trip toyed with the scroll for a bit more. She must’ve done something because a map appeared. It was a map of black with little purple stars like things on.  
“What.. This?”, Trio said and her finger touched a certain purple star thing. Then suddenly purple magic sprang from it. It surrounded them all. Trip tried to chuck the scroll away but it was stuck to her hand. She screamed and suddenly the magic engulfed them all.   
All that remained was there camping supplies.

They landed in an unfamiliar forest. Trip chucked the scroll away from her. Shocked to what had happened. She looked up at her surroundings. Monkey and the rest of them seemed as confused as she was. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the other scrolls on her back.  
“Where.. The hells are we?!”  
That was Kaedo.  
He was walking frantically.  
“Gods Trip. What did you do?”  
She looked at the now blank scroll.  
“How could I know?”  
Kaedo groaned and passed her the scroll back.  
“Figure it out monk. Who knows which forest we’ve teleported in. What about the forest of Kin? That would be lovely.”  
“Kaedo.”, Monkey snarled, warning the kid to shut up. Kaedo crosses his arms.  
“No Monkey. Just because your in love with her doesn’t mean she gets of the hook!”  
Monkey stood up now, he tended to get jumpy when he was and. He pointed his finger at the kid.  
“Don’t you just love to annoy people!”, He snapped at Kaedo. He chuckled and pointed his finger back.  
“Oh yes I do Moneky king. So if we’re gonna fight. At least know a dragons not gonna hold back.”, He snapped and got in a position. Monkey cracked his knuckles. “Oh it’s on-“  
“Ah! What the hells is that thing?!”  
He turned to see a green creature, he’d never seen before tugging at Trips robes. He grabbed it in a flash and pressed it against a tree.   
“What do you want little green.. And smells of candy canes thing?!”, He snapped and the green creatures eyes widened.   
“Monkey.”, Trip said as a white haired woman stormed up to Monkey. A cat on her shoulders.  
“What are you doing to Elfo?”, The woman asked and he looked at the green creature again.  
“He was hurting my monk.”, Monkey snapped at the white haired woman. The green elf in his hands simply smiled. “Hello I’m Elfo.”  
He was still staring at the white haired woman.  
“Let go of him. He would never hurt some innocent person, let alone a monk.”, The white haired woman snapped.  
A talking cat thing beside her scoffed.  
“Uh huh..”, the talking cat said and Monkey almost frowned at it. A talking cat?!  
“Shut it Luci. Listen. Strong prince. Let go of Elfo ok?”  
Monkey dropped the creature. Elfo landed on his but and he laughed. “He’s a Prince!”  
Monkey scoffed. Trip who was staring quizzically at the talking cat smiled to the elf.  
“He’s a King actually.”  
Elfos eyes widened, “Wow.”  
Monkey shook his head, still confused as to.. Where in the seven hells they where.   
Sandy who had been protecting Kaedo elf him wonder out. Kaedo pokes the demon.  
“Silly cat.”, He said and Luci scoffed and took out a cigarette.  
“Demon actually.”  
“A demon huh? Your tiny?!”, Kaedo said and Monkey extended his staff.  
“A demon!”, He snapped and pointed his staff at Luci.  
Luci blinked and flicked at the end.  
“I’m a good demon. What the hell are you guys?”  
Monkey grinned and flicked his hair.   
“I am a god. My names The Monkey King. That’s Sandy, a water god, Pigsy a.. Pig.. God.. And Tripitaka. The human we chose to help us collect the rest of the sacred scrolls.”, He said and the white haired woman, Luci and Elfo all looked to each other.  
“Jeez what have you guys been taking? Where have you even come from?”, The white haired woman said, and Trip stared st the scroll in her hand.  
“The burnt sands. In Chinland.”  
Luci the demon laughed.   
“That doesn’t exist druggies.”  
Trip and Monkey sighed.  
“Where are we then?”  
“Dreamland.”  
Monkey stared at the white haired woman.  
“Dreamland? But.. That doesn’t exist in Chinaland either.”  
Luci puffed from his cigarette the smoke filling Monkeys nose. He coughed. He hated those things.  
“Out that away or I’ll make you.”, He snapped to the demon. Luci groaned and passed it to Kaedo.  
“Want a puff kid?”  
Keado shrugged and went to puff from it. Trip took it of him and threw to the ground before stomping on it.  
“What the hells? Giving a cigar to a child?!”  
“He’s actually 450 years old.”, Luci said and Trio scoffed.  
“You should be ashamed.”  
The white haired woman and Monkey rolled there yes at the two.  
“I’m Bean. And your Monkey?”  
“Monkey king. Nice to meet you Bean.”  
She smiled and shook his hand.  
“I’m a princess of the castle back there. Right now we’re in the first just outside of dreamland.”  
Monkey followed along.  
“Ok.. We need to figure this out. Because where we were.. We where collecting those things. Scrolls to kill of all demons. But where we where demons looked like humans, But had powers like us gods. They wanted to take over and the only way to defeat them all in with the Sven scrolls.”, he tried to explain to this complete stranger they just met. She seemed nice enough.  
Bean nodded along.  
“Ok... Well here. My home, we live with elf’s, I have my own personal demon, a crazy mum, a pirate step mum, and a fat lazy dad. Oh and I usually end up killing people.”  
From behind him he heard sandy say, “I like her.”  
Kaedo grinned. “So do we! Only the killing bit. We kill demons.”  
Bean smiled to him.  
“Ok. Well.. Nothing can’t be solved with a drink down the pub right?”  
Monkey shrugged.  
“Guys let’s follow this lady and her demon to the pub!”  
Trip scoffed and smiled.  
“Ok guys. Let’s follow this woman then.”


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t exactly how Monkey had pictured dreamland at all. When Bean mentioned the name the first thought that came to mind was a kingdom on clouds.   
Of course it was a normal kingdom.  
Plague patrol, drunks, and an alley way of elves?!  
Bean and her friends led them to a pub. Luci unlocked the door and wondered behind the bar. Monkey and friends piled up on a table. All of them staring as Luci peed into shot glasses.  
Luci then passed them each one.  
Before Trip had a chance to steal Kaedos shot he already downed it.  
“It’s ok. Something actually not magic. Like rum?”, He asked Luci. Luci smirked, “I like this kid!”, He shouted as he went below there likes ignore sight.  
Trip sighed and turned her attention to Bean and Elfo. Bean was drinking a mug of beer now, and when she pulled the cup from her lips a bit of froth stayed, making it look like she had a moustache.  
Elfo drank a little less.  
“So. Let me get to know you guys a little.”, Bean said and Monkey grinned from ear to ear, and wrapped an arm around Trips shoulders.  
“This is Tripitaka. She’s a fake monk. Who freed me from my imprisonment. She can read the ancient language.. And she’s pretty adorable.”, He said and Trip tried to push him of, her face covered in red.  
Beans lips curled into a smile.  
“Cool. This little guy-“, She picked up Elfo now and he sat on her lap, “Is Elfo. He’s a trouble maker, magical, but not really. My best friend. And I kinda went to hell to bring him back to life.”, She said and Pigsy, Sandy and Monkey all glanced to each other.  
“Hell?”  
“Oh... Another story.”, Bean said. Luci slammed a bottle of rum on the table and Kaedo poured himself a drink. Trip took it away, glaring at Luci. Luci rolled his eyes. “Seriously Monk. I don’t care if you dislike me. I’m literally a demon.”, he scoffed and went behind the bar serving a sweet drink to an elf.  
Trip scoffed and confiscated the bottle. Kaedo pouted and crossed his arms, leaning into his chair.  
“That’s Luci. He’s a demon, my other best friend. He’s a devil, but he saved us in hell, and he cares about us..”  
“I don’t!”  
“Yeah you do you big cat!”, Bean shouted back, earning a bottle thrown at her. She giggled, and sipped from another mug.  
“So.. You guys.. Do what?”, Sandy asked, poking at her shot of demon urine.  
“We... Get wasted... And... Kill people accidentally. And.. Save.. Elf’s..”, Elfo said, and looked rather awkward. Bean glanced down at him. “Basically Yeah.”  
Sandy and Pigsy and Elfo all sat together, Elfo asking Sandy about her water powers, sandy Bending water and soaking Elfo. Pigsy crossing his arms and drinking, whisky smiling. Kaedo behind the bar helping Luci.  
Trip sat by herself, looking at the scroll of Travels.  
Monkey and Bean sat at the bar.  
“So. How much you willing to bet that Sandy and Pigsy will get together?”, Bean asked Monkey.   
Monkey looked at the few drops left in his mug.  
“10 quid.”  
Bean snorted but shakes his hand.  
“Deal.”  
Monkey laughed and Bean noticed the look of.. Anger? Of the Monk behind them. Bean knew that look any where.  
“Yo. Monkey. You with that Monk?”, She asked him, Monkey chuckled.  
“You think?”  
Bean shook her head and tapped the bar, Kaedo came over, washing a glass in his hand.  
“Two more please Zef.”  
He grinned and poured them to more pints.  
Bean passed him one and she sipped from another.  
“I think she likes you.”  
Monkey glanced back to Trip.  
“What’s trip? Nah... I mean.. I kinda like her..”, He said and looked at the cup his face red.  
“Sure hot-shot.”  
“What? That Elf’s all over you.”, He chuckled into his cup, sipping from it looking at the Princess with a sly look.  
“Elfo? No.. He’s just my best mate.”  
Monkey looked over to the Elf who was giggling.  
“Probably best actually.”  
Bean rolled her eyes and downed her drink.  
“Really? Because I think.. I think Tripitaka works better with.. Me.”  
Monkey chocked on his drink.  
“What?”, He said trying to catch his breath. A tipsy Bean nodded.  
“Yeah... How could she like you? She’s sooo into me.”, She said her finger waving in his face.  
“Seriously Bean. We don’t have banter we’re not friends.”  
Bean shrugged and walked over to Trip. She smiled and grabbed her face. Kissing her.  
Monkey stared and blinked. Trips eyes where wide open. She pushed Bean of.  
Elfo has stopped giggling. “Uh... Why am I turned on right now?”, He asked to no one.  
Monkey looked at the elf in disbelief.  
Trip rubbed her lips.  
“What the hell?!”  
Bean grinned.  
“Oh.. So... Ok.”  
Trip stared at the woman confused.  
“Bean. Get over here.”, Moneky snapped and she smiled and walked over. Grabbing his drink and Downing it.  
“Ok so.. Sorry? I.. Just wanted to test if she would push me away.”  
Monkey took his mug of her.  
“Sure. I could test the elf if you want.”  
Bean gagged at the image.  
“No. He wouldn’t kiss you..”  
Monkey grinned and downed a shot that Kaedo passed him. Kaedo and Luci watched the group laughing, passing a cigar between them.  
Monkey gulped and grabbed the elf. Pressing his lips to the elf’s.  
Elfo who was more drunk than he should be kissed back.  
Trip and Bean stared grossed at.  
Bean sat by her.  
“So... Your grossed out to right?”  
Trip nodded, and drank from a drink Bean passed her.  
“I wonder if he enjoys it..”  
Bean shrugged.  
“They’ll stop soon. That dude will regret it. I mean.. I kinda like it.”  
Trip side glanced at Bean.  
“You.. What.”  
Bean shrugged.  
“Why don’t we kiss back?”  
Trip shrugged, and downed her drink.   
“Sure. Why not?”  
Bean grinned and already drunk grabbed Trip and made out with her.  
Sandy and Pigsy stared at the two. Gagging. Then back to Monkey and elfo and gagged.  
“OMG Stop. This is to gross.. Stop drunkingly trying to make the other jealous.”, Pigsy groaned. He hoped Bean or Moneky wouldn’t attack him into kissed next. Not that he was against it. It just felt weird that they where kissing people they didn’t even know.  
Monkey dropped the elf. And looked around awkwardly his gaze landing in Trip.  
Kaedo and Luci sighed.  
“Closing time.”  
Bean pulled of the monk.  
She patted her head.  
“Thanks for that mate.”  
Trip stared soulless at the scrolls. Gulping.  
“Sure.. No.. Problem.”, She said feeling gross that she had made out with someone to try and make Monkey jealous.  
Monkey swooped in next to Trip.   
“Sorry.”  
“Yeah... I’m not doing that ever again.”, Trip said and Monkey grinned. Almost tempted to hold her hand to show he really was sorry.  
Elfo and Bean clinked drinks together.  
“Ah. Another night I’ll probably regret!”, Bean said to him.  
He shrugged.  
“Agreed.”


	3. Meeting the king

After Bean, Elfo and Luci and Kaedo had woken up in the street, the gang, groaned.  
“Finally! We’ve been waiting for ages! Sandy even poured a bucket of water over you.”  
“Oh.. I thought I was wet because I had gotten pissed on by Luci.”, Eflo said and Luci who wa standing over him. “Yeah. Both.”, He said as he finshied weeing all over his mate.  
Elfo groaned.  
“Why me?”  
“I’m asserting my dominance.”, Luci said and Lefo groaned. Sandy gagged. “What in the twelve kingdoms.”  
Luci shrugged and poked at a still asleep Kaedo.  
“Aw his first hang over.”  
Bean groaned as she stood up, Elfo tugging at her top.  
“Guys..it’s so early..”  
Monkey shook his head, “Nope. Your just lazy.”  
Bean scoffed and shoved him a little, smirking.  
“Your just.. A big to handsome for his own good god.”  
Monkey smirked back. “Sure Bean. You got that right.”  
Trip groaned and stormed between the two, pushing them apart and walking up the street.  
Bean glanced at Moneky with a sly look, her blue eyes crinkling. Elfo looked to.  
“She’s jealous. Oh! Can we have a foursome?”  
Monkey looked down at the elf and almost flicked him into next week. Although he wasn’t even sure if the elf would survive.  
“She’s not jealous. She’s mad that we’ve waisted so much time.”, Monkey said and Sandy nodded in agreement.  
“We don’t lay waisted in fhe streets. We have a duty. To collect the scrolls. We can’t waist time.”  
Kaedo groaned, as Luci poked him.  
“Someone get the cat of me.”, he groaned shielding his eyes from the morning sun.  
“I’m no cat?!”, Luci spat and Bean grabbed him before a fight could break out.  
“Come on. Let’s follow the woman. This quest must he important to them at least.”, she told luci as she walked after Trip.  
“Since when do we Care about other people?”, Luci asked and Bean looked awkward.  
“Since Monkey became hot.”  
Elfos eyes widened in jealousy.  
“What?!”  
Bean blushed and ducked her head.  
“What? He’s hot. Probably got a six pack...”  
Luci and Elfo looked to each other.  
“Bean.. He’s with the monk.”  
Bean brushed Luci of.  
“No... There’re not together.”  
Elfo knew this would end badly.

Monkey walked behind them until they found Trip in the arms of some guards. Monkey extended his staff and asked them to drop her. They didn’t so he ended up sacking them of a cliff.  
Bean watched mesmerised.  
Her heart beating out of her chest, she watched his muscles.  
“Oh my...”  
Elfo crosses his arms. Wondering what the god has that he didn’t. Muscles. Hair. Body hair.  
Elfo grumbled. Jealousy didn’t look good on him.  
Trip grinned to the god, he smiled back. His hands ghosting her arms and shoulders.  
“Monk? Everything ok?”  
She smiled.  
“Yeah.”  
Bean now looked jealous.  
She crossed her arms. Watching the pair.  
Luci hopped on her shoulder.  
“Jealous?”  
Bean mumbled in anger.

They wndtered the throne room, Derek, and Zog sat on the throne. Zig stared at the group of gods.  
“Who the hell?”  
“Dad. These are my friends.”, Bean smiled and grabbed monkeys arm, leading him up to her dad.  
Her dad eyes went to the crown.  
“A prince huh?”  
Bean nodded. Loving the feel of his warm muscles, almost biting her lip at how much She wanted to drag her nails along his broad shoulders as he pounded into her. She almost shivered. Something about this god. Did all humans get like this around gods?  
“I..Sure. These guys are my chefs.. and guard.. And.. My uh ambassador. Tripitaka.”  
“Oh sounds fancy. What kingdom?”  
“Uh...”  
“Uhmbridge. The kingdom of Uhmbridge. His father wants to make an alliance it has our kingdom father.”  
“By marrying you to?”  
Bean shrugged. Even though all she could picture was the hot sweaty honey moon sex. She squirmed. Why being this.. Close to a god made her this horny?  
“What?”, That was Monkey who didn’t seem affected by Bean the same way.  
“Yeah.. I mean.. Yeah. His father.. King Gorilla... Wants us to marry.”  
“And.. Are they rich?”  
Monkey stared quizzically at the human who’s hands was gripping against his arm. Her eyes liquid blue. “Yes. Loaded.”  
Luci even seemed confused.  
Elfo was bursting through the room with jealousy.  
Trip felt a stirring anger. She didn’t like the way Bean was holding Monkeys arm.  
Sandy and Pigsy and Kaedo all stood awkwardly.  
“Good. I’ll make preparations for the wedding.”  
Monkeys eyes widened.  
“What? no! I won’t.. I uh...”  
Zog raised an eye brow.  
“Yes?”  
“I..”, What was she playing at?  
He gulped.  
“Nothing. Nothing. Do what you must..”  
Dog nodded and Derek smiled to the god.  
Sandy smiled to him and waved.  
He smiled and waved for Her to come over.  
“Hello. I’m Derek. I’m part amphibian.”  
Sandy smiled, “Ik sandy. I can control water. Would you like to hang out sometime?”  
Derek nodded. “Ofcourse water lady.”  
Monkey dragged Bean away.  
“What.. THE HELL WAS THAT?!”  
Bean let go of his arm, “I had to give him a reason not to murder all of you. It’s fine. You’ll be gone by 2 days time.”, She said and nibbled her lip, trying to calm down her thoughts.  
All she wanted to do was pin the god against a wall. And slowly kiss his neck..  
“I get that. Ok.. It was a good on the spot.”  
Bean nodded, and practically wanted to devour him there.  
“Monkey...”  
“What?”  
She smiled and gripped his wrists above his head against the wall.  
He stared quizzically at her.  
She bit her lip.  
“Understand this. I’m attracted to you. Loads. I want you.” He growled trying to push her of him, his yellow lightning trickling out and into her.. “Bean.. Your a nice girl. But I’m in love with Tripitaka!”, He explained but she’s shook her head. Her eyes turning dark. “But I want it!”  
He sighed, his eyes staring into her blue ones. “Bean-“ She kissed him. He blinked. Her hand squeezed his arm, black electric from her fingers trickling into him. And he kissed back suddenly. Something taking over him. Trip walked after them. She was told to do it by Zog. She walked to find them. She saw Bean and him eating at each other. She blinked. Monkeys hands finding all of her spots. She almost wept. Monkey.. Never loved her.. All those touches.. Where friendly..   
“Monkey...”  
Elfo had followed her. He stopped in his tracks.  
“I’m sorry Monk.”  
Trip sighed. “Want to get wrecked?”, She asked in able to tear her eyes away from Bean and Monkey.  
He nodded and Let her pick him up.  
Monkey snapped out of it as she called his name. He pulled of as they left. He blinked confused. “What.. Are you.. How why... What did you do to make me kiss you?!” Bean blinked and stared at her hands. “Monkey I’m sorry.. I.. I don’t know..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno just gonna mention I kinda think Bean and Monkey would be a good ship.  
> Might do a thing in them?


	4. Chapter 4

Monkey pressed the human against a wall. “What did you do?!”, He snapped to her.  
She whimpered, “I DONT KNOW!”  
He growled.  
“What did you make me do?”  
“I.. Don’t know.. I just..”  
He let go of her.  
“Trips upset. I’m going to make it up to her.”  
“With a Make up Male out?”  
“Shut up Bean.”, He snapped and walked last her trying to forget kissing her. Gross. He felt gross.

Elfo and Trip giggles.  
“So..What? You.. Saw her topless?”, Trip asked her words slurring. Elfo nodded giggling. They clinked drinks.  
“Yeah! She had the perfect pair of boobies. Although daddy elfo would smack me if he heard me say that.”, he said and Trip laughed.  
“I saw Monkey topless! He had a sexy six pack!”, She giggles, snorting.  
Luci looked between the two.  
“Unlikely friends.”, He said to Kaedo.  
Kaedo nodded, and puffed from a cigar.  
“Is this wrapped in.. Bacon?!”  
Luci nodded. “It’s edible.”  
“Nah man. I’m not eating it.”  
Luci shrugged. He got up onto the bar, he then plonked there heads together. “Hey! Get a grip saddos! Your laughing is scaring my customers away.”, He snapped to them. Trip poked his belly. “Book.”  
Luci growled. “Listen.. I’m about to lose my shit.”  
Elfo giggled and scratched behind his ears. Luci looked at hik strangely and then started purring.  
Kaedo laughed, and stroked him to. “Get.. Oh that’s nice.”, He said as Kaedo stroked his soft furry back. Who knew Luci was actually covered in cat fur?  
Luci purred.   
Monkey entered.  
“Trip?”  
She turned around and giggled.  
“My pal!”, she went up and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Monkey! Meet my friends.”  
Monkey blinked.  
“Trip. How much?”, He asked as he held her up.  
Kaedo looked at the seven mugs on the side. “Not much.”  
Monkey snarled. What did she do to him? He never would have kissed her. What magic did she use on him?  
He groaned. “Luci. I know beans a human.. But is she.. Like.. Magical?”  
Luci looked up at him.  
“Bean? Magical? Are you mad?”  
He sighed.  
“She must be..”  
Sandy and Pigsy with Derek entered. “Hiah.”  
Derek looked around and Luci walked over and laughed him out.  
“Bye. Sorry.. No kids allowed.”  
“But.. Kaedos 13!”  
Kaedo scowled at the boy.  
“I’m 450 you punk.”  
Derek looked wounded.  
“Kaedo. Hes a nice boy.”, Sandy said and smiled to him.  
“He knows the sea. Like me.”  
Pigsy crosses his arms. “I’ll stay here you go play right the mermaids.”  
Sandys eyes widened.  
“Where?”  
Derek smiled.  
“Mermaid island! Come on Sandy! We shall go together.”  
“Won’t they kill us?”  
“Nah. We’re like them. I think.”  
Sandy shrugged.  
“Pigsy. If I shall die. Know I will give you my scathe.”  
He smiled.  
“Ok.”  
She grinned and gave the kid a piggy back, rubbing to the beach.  
He watched them go.  
“I’m loosing her to a child.”

Bean eventually made it to the tavern. She felt bad. What ever she did to get him to make out with her was wrong. She sighed and entered Lucis pub. Trip was in the corner, puking. Monkey looking awkward and tapping her back. Elfo was playing cards against Pigsy. Kaedo and Luci serving elf’s. She didn’t feel very welcome.  
“Bean.”, That was luci. “Come and get a drink!”  
She smiled to elfo and he ignored her. “What’s your poison?”  
She sighed. “Demons piss please.”  
He nodded and proceeded to wee in 7 shots.  
She grabbed one and downed it. Then another.  
“What happened?”, Luci asked as Kaedo served a fairy. “I messed up. I.. Don’t know. I touched Monkeys arm and suddenly we where making out.. he.. Didn’t want it at all. He loves Trip.”  
Luci hummed. “Kill her. Do it.”  
Bean scoffed.  
“No. It must be something. Magic? They do coke form a different country?”  
Luci shrugged.  
“How could I know? He’s a god. Not a demon.”  
Bean sighed.  
“Stupid. I messed up. Elfo hates me.”  
“Elfos hurt. He’s Been obsessed with getting in your pants since we first met.”  
Bean blinked.  
“What?”  
Luci chuckled nervously.  
“Nothing...”  
“Elfo... Likes... Me...”  
Luci cleated his throat. “Oh! Want a drink?”, he went to the other side of the bar.  
Bean felt sorry for herself.

Trip finished and wiped her mouth.  
“M’ sorry.”  
Monkey smiled, “It’s Nothing monk. It’s my fault. I have no idea what happened but I don’t like Bean. I don’t. I..”, He trailed of. “What?”  
He snorted. “Sorry! Your face! Let me grab you a napkin.”, he laughed and went to grab a napkin. He passed it to her. She wiped her moth again. “Sorry. I feel shit.”  
He shrugged. “First time drunk?”  
She smiled timidly.  
“Yeah.”  
He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned into it. “Monkey. I think we’re in a different universe. I think because we’ve cake here. The people are getting more like us, more powers. I think.. Bean was a human. Now that we’ve came here. I think her dormant powers have woke up.”  
“Dormant?”  
“Her trapped Powers. I think shes a descendant Of a god or witch or something.”  
Monkey blinked.  
“What does that mean? She gets god powers and we get.. Fucking magic?”  
Trip looked at her puke.  
“I think so. It’s just a theory.”  
“No. It’s not. Your magic in this place Trip. Your smarter. I think...Your using the scroll of knowledge without using it.”  
Trip blinked.  
“That’s.. SO COOL!”  
Monkey grinned.  
“What are my magical powers?”  
Trip shrugged. “Maybe your good in bed?”  
“Trip.. I was always good in..”  
She grinned and he blinked.  
“Monkey. Show me your magic power.”  
He kissed her. And he pulled of,”Your so cheesy.”  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed him and kissed him again.

Bean groaned. What happened back there? She looked at her hands. Black magic crackled. She gasped.  
“Monkey..”, she turned to see him and Trip kissing.  
“Pigsy. I..”, She showed him her hands.  
“Your a witch.”  
“What?”  
“Your a warlock. They have names. Bean..How.. did you get those powers?”  
“I.. Touched Monkey.”  
Pigsy scoffed.  
“I can’t believe it.”  
“What?”  
He sighed.  
“He’s awakened your powers.”  
“My.... Powers...”  
Pigsy nodded.  
“But... How....”  
Pigsy shrugged. “He’s a powerful god. Who knows what he can do?”  
He then looked to see Monkey and Trip kissing, a bit more than PG 13.  
He cleared his throat.  
“I think we should leave.”, He said to the others.  
Luci shrugged.  
“I’ll watch.”  
Bean scoffed and grabbed her friend.  
“Come on. Kaedo!”  
He groaned.  
“What?? I’ll learn from the-“, she tugged at his ear. They left. She was happy things had gone back to normal.  
Apart from her awakening of her powers. Her mother was a witch. She’s.. Got her dark powers.  
Why’d it only take a stupid god to unlock them?  
She groaned.  
Elfo tugged at her top.  
“Bean. I heard you and Pigsy. I.. Guess.. You only did it to get your powers?”  
She smiled and rubbed his hair. His hat fell of.  
“Oh elfo. I’m sorry... It was a stupid attraction I had to him. I did want to kiss him. But he didn’t want to with me. I don’t know..I touched him and it awoke my powers..”  
He looked up at her.  
“Why are you sorry?”  
She smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
He smiled and melted into her hands.  
“Apologies accepted Bean.”  
She picked him up and hugged him.  
“Oh I missed you!”  
“I missed you to!”  
Luci joined in the hug.  
“Let me in you guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m headcanoning Beans Mum has evil powers. And that Bean will get magic powers. I hope 🤞   
> Also TRIPKEY   
> Sorry it’s not romantic or anything but they are in the Disenchantment universe.


	5. Mermaids island

Sandy and the small amphibious child no ine liked made there way to mermaid island.  
Sandy had forgotten what being in the actual sea was like. It felt amazing against her skin. She could see all of the fish, Derek could breathe next to her. Sandy could hold her breath for longer than normal gods and humans bur she had to go up for air a few times.   
The sea was like a whole other world. A secret world she could share with this little child. Derek pointed to a sunken barge ship.  
“Water lady! Let’s check our the dead bodys!”, He snapped and Sandy went up to the top of water. The water broke and ran down her face. Her eyes stung only a little bit. The stars and moon where shining down. Illuminating her face. She stared up at the moon in wonder. She exhaled and gulped up air before diving’s back into the deep below. Seaweed danced and moved like magic. Fish swam by fast. Not liking the strange creatures who swam past them. Derek seemed in his element. He didn’t look out of place in the sea. He almost belonged in it. His smile lit up around the darkness. His hair was out of its bun and was flowing around his face. His eyes where blue and his voice seemed to Be less annoying. Sandy could hear the waves above them. She could picture her friends. Pigsy and Trip laughing. Monkey and Bean arm wrestling. Kaedo and A luci sharing a cigar. Her friends who would never fully understand her. She looked to Derek. He understands. He understands her. More than he’ll ever know. He’s an outcast on dry land. No one loves him. His mother left him to go on a pirate ship. Sandy felt sorry for him. No one understands him apart from her. And when she’s gone, no one will. Bean dislike for him stems from envy because in this sexist town Queens don’t rule.   
She smiled to him. He smiled back. His blue eyes lighting up like a glowing piece of coral.  
He pointed to the ship below and sandy followed him ready to protect him at all costs. They swam into the broken ship. The left overs of it painting a picture. The broken mosaic of bones lying around. Sandy closed her eyes, hoping there deaths where quick, hoping they died before the sea dragged them under to rest for ever.  
Derek looked disappointed. “I wanted to see some dead bones.”, He said and Sandy shrugged. She couldn’t speak. “No bother. I’m enjoying my time with you water lady. Your my only friend.”  
She smiled sadly to the lonely boy. She almost could see herself in him. Water was the only thing that understood them. He then giggled and his sadness was swept under the rug. He then swam to a dead body and stole a few things. He handed sandy a necklace. She smiled. The necklace was silver with a little star fish embroidered into the metal circle. It looked worn a little. She took it and slipped it in her pocket. Derek wore all sorts of things. Making sandy almost drown in laughter.   
They eventually made it to mermaid island. The mermaids, sang there song but Sandy stood there and wasn’t affected. Derek didn’t seem effected either. The mermaids groaned. A pink tailed one swam over to them. They where in fhe shallow water. “Who are you?”  
“I’m sandy. I’m a water goddess. This is Derek. He’s a prince.”  
The mermaids eyes lit up. “A water goddess? Please. Please come and relax your grace.”, it said and swam to tell the others. Sandy looked strangely at Derek. Who seemed to be red faced at the mermaids. “They’re pretty aren’t they water lady.”  
She ruffled his soaking wet hair. His fringe was brushed Of to one side. Both of his eyes looking up at her. Sandy was almost tempted to bring him into a hug. A part of her almost played with the idea of bringing him with them. She shook her head slightly. “Yes they are very pretty.”, she told him and he smiled. Before clambering to shore and walking to the mermaids. Sandy follows suit. The mermaids had laid out beds. Comfy looking beds. Sandy slid down and exhaled. They where comfy. A mermaid began stripping her. “We’re massaging you. Water god.”, It said to her as she tried to grab at her tattered rags. The mermaids laid them down and she laid on her stomach. Her breasts where annoying to lie on though.   
Derek was lying next to her. Naked as a baby. “Who knew they give massages huh water lady?”  
Sandy nodded to him. “I didn’t think they’d strip our clothes though.”  
The mermaids began massaging them. Sandy relaxed almost instantly, her back muscles decoiling and her lungs letting out sighs.   
After a while the mermaids began talking.  
“It’s an honour to massage a god. Your grace.”, She said as her hands slid over sandys back.  
“Why.. Do you call me your grace?”, She exhaled To relaxed to speak up.   
“All gods are royalty. They should be treated as such. It’s why my sisters are making you an outfit for a lady such as yourself.”  
“Royalty?”  
The mermaids hummed.  
“Gods existed along side us. You your grace made mermaids, the ocean, all fish life. The Pig god made animals, the earth. The Monkey king made humans and the sun and moon. You were treated as royalty. Until the cock sure Monkey king began making Demi gods with his creations. His Demi-gods were mortal. But they where powerful. They vowed to whips out humans and creatures and rule the world in evil. And so the Pig god and yourself locked him up into stone because of it. But his demo-god children where killed of by them aswell. As many as they could find. Only descendants remain.”, they all said. Sandy felt in easy. That sounded strange. Monkey made humans? And had baby’s with his creations?!  
Sandy felt sick. It was just a story. Her monkey king didn’t make humans. And he only loved Trip.  
She didn’t make the ocean. So..   
There in a different universe.   
She sprung up. And slipped on her rags. Derek followed suit. He even looking freaked out.  
“It was lovely to stay. But we have to go now.”, Sandy said and bowed before jumping under the water. She and Derek travelled fast. Not even wanting to look back.  
She didn’t feel right. Her stomach was doing flips.   
There in a different universe..  
And this monkey was locked up. His descendants who had some god powers still roamed around. Not knowing at all they even have them.  
Sandy and Derek found the others.   
She was shivering.   
Pigsy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Sandy? Everything ok?”  
“No.. Pigsy.. We’re in a different universe.”


End file.
